Summer Punishments are not that bad
by PerceusSeaweedBrainJackson
Summary: Percy is sent to the country side as punishment. When he gets their he meets a certain gray eyed, blond haired girl. but what happens to make him like he is when he gets there I am bad at Summary's but its my first FF. rated T because I'm paranoid though may change. All rights go to the wonderful Rick Riordan everything except the storyline is his
1. Chapter 1 - Percy

**Ok guys so this is my first ever Fanfiction I'm sorry if its a bit cliché but I just wanted to try writing something that had been done before so that I could get ideas from them if I had to and so I decided to do a Percy goes to the country side for the summer as a punishment. I have tried to make this my own and I hope you enjoy reading it. If you don't then feel free to stop reading or you could just tell me how to make it better through reviews and PM. Also just letting you know that I am slightly dyslectic and though I have no problem reading I sometimes have trouble putting what's in my head onto paper and I also can't spell very well sometimes so there will be grammatical errors through out the chapters just go with it and interoperate it how you will, you can blame me though it is not technical my fault.**

**Enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

* * *

**Percy's P.O.V**

The last day of school had just finished meaning that summer vacation had just started when I was invited to a party on the beach in Montauk. I was invited by Calypso, the person on whom I had had a crush on since fifth grade, so of course I agreed though I said that he would have to check with my mum first. So this was how it came to be that I walked in the front door to their apartment calling "Mum, I'm home." I smelt cookies and so he waked into the kitchen to find my mum wearing a flowery apron and removing a tray of chocolate chip cookies from the oven and dumping it on the counter. She turned around and smiled at him her eyes sparkling with warmth and love.

I took a cookie from the tray and bit into it, feeling the gooey chips squish between my teeth. Mum smiled and asked how the last day of school was, I replied, saying that it was good but the teachers had made it clear that I wouldn't like my report card much. I looked nervously at my mum when I said this because she had told me on winter break that if my grades didn't pick up then she would send me off to live with my cousins in the country side for the summer so that I could learn some responsibility. She frowned when I said this pursing her lips and looking at me with worry. With that look I cringed and couldn't help but feel stupid for saying this before asking her permission to be to the party. I decided to take my chances and I smiled hopefully looking at her with pleading eyes, "so anyway," I said "I was asked to go to a party at Montauk today…" my mother's lips twitched up at the hopeful not in my voice.

"Oh yeah? By who?" she asked smiling. She knew full well about my crush on Calypso and knew by the tone in my voice that it was her that had asked me. I knew she wouldn't let it go until I told her the truth.

Blushing I muttered "Calypso" under my breath my face turning beet red. I glanced up to see my mother smiling so I continued with my question "… and I was wondering if I could go?" mum gave me a knowing smile and I felt my blush return in full force. Mum thought for a second and then said "sure honey but with two conditions."

I sighed and then gestured for her to continue with the conditions smiling she said, "first NO alcohol or drugs are to be consumed by you and second, you have a curfew of midnight and if you want to stay out latter than that you have to call me first"

I nodded and smiled happily those are things that I do anyway so they shouldn't be too hard this time around. I agreed and went to call Calypso and tell her that I could come. She said she'd pick me up around 4 and we could go down to the beach together. This filled my hart with hope. Hope that she could actually like me back. I agreed to this and hart racing looked at the clock, it was already 3 o'clock I had an hour to get ready before she arrived so I took a shower letting the hot water calm down my racing hart, once it had resumed its normal pace I got out and changed into some nicer looking clothes then the ones I had on, it was just a see green t-shirt and deep blue swim trunks, it wasn't much but they were comfortable and the shirt matched my eyes so I thought that maybe I might actually look good for once. After this I stood in front of the mirror and tried to comb my unruly black hair but gave up after it just ended up looking worse that it usually was. I shook my head to make my hair go back to the way it was (sticking up in all directions), I thought about putting on some cologne but then I remembered that Calypso had once told me that she licked the way I smelt like the sea, so I thought better of it. I looked at the clock that hung on my bedroom wall and realised it was ten to four and that I should probably go down and wait for her so that my mum didn't embarrass me.

I made my way into the living room and heard a knock on the door and heard my mother open it say "you must be Calypso!" "Yeah" I heard her reply anxious. I walked into the hall and just in time to stop mum from asking Calypso if she wanted to come in, I had to stop that happening because all she would do is talk about my child hood and how cute I looked as a baby, she would also probably show her my baby pictures, in which I was usually naked. My mum had a problem with taking pictures of me in clothes when I was little.

Seeing me walk into the hall Calypso smiles at me and asked "are you ready?"

"Of course I am, I'm a guy, it doesn't take me three hours to get ready for a beach party" I replied smiling as well to take the sting out of my words. My mother slapped my shoulder looking like she was going to start lecturing me about how to treat a lady properly. I grimaced and decided that it was time to go.

"Let's go" I said to Calypso

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Line Break- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

At The party I saw that the entire year had been invited and that this was obviously supposed to be some sort of end of year break up sort of thing. I met up with my friends Grover Underwood who was a total environmentalist, Travis and Connor Stoll who were the pranksters of the school, Nico and Bianca a brother and sister though the only trait they shared was their dark brown eyes and silky black hair they are also my cousins. We were the misfits of the school not really fitting into the normal social groups such as the nerds or popular group. Because of this we kind of made our own group. Most of us could have been popular, me especially me as I was continually being told by girls that I was hot, I was on the swim team and I was fairly will muscled because of it. I had an eight pack and my pec's could have been mistaken for breasts under my shirt and if I didn't have to swim with no shirt I would probably be picked on because of it but since I started swimming the seats were continuously filled with screaming fans whenever there was a meet on and most of those fans were girls. With all of this going for me I could have been really popular with a new girlfriend every other week, but I just wasn't that sort of guy. Whenever a girl threw herself at me I let her down easy saying that I wasn't interested because I was focusing on my studies or some similar sort of excuse, the truth was though that I was trying to work up the courage to ask Calypso out.

I was thinking this when Grover waved his hand in front of my face and whispered "you've got that look on your face that means that your thinking about Calypso"

"Shut up" I said "I was not, and I do not have a thinking-about-Calypso look"

"Yeah you do man" Nico joined in the conversation "you go all still then your eyes glaze over with your mouth hanging open and you start blushing"

"The Stoll's grinned at each other then looked at me and Connor asked "would you like to see?"

I groaned at the thought that they had proof of me daydreaming about Calypso but agreed because I wanted to see how bad it was. Travis took out his phone and showed me a picture of me with a red face with a dreamy look. I groaned again louder this time as the others burst into laughter I asked the Stoll's "who else has seen this?"

"Um about 25K people on Facebook, Instagram and Tumblr combined" Conner said smiling.

"WHAT!" I yelled

They looked at me gleefully before running away and disappearing into the crowd, I scowled and turned to my friends who immediately stopped laughing at the expression on my face.

"I don't see why you don't just ask her out man" said Grover "what's the worst she could do? Say no?"

"No the worst she could do is say no then laugh in my face"

"Whatever man I still think you should do it"

"Ok I will when I find her"

"Then go and look for her before I get the Stoll's to do it for you" he said smirking

"Fine" I grumbled as I walked away

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Line Break- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When I found Calypso my blood froze and I felt anger boil up from my stomach. I stood frozen for ages looking at her. This all happened because she was standing there pushed up against a tree by Malcom, kissing him passionately. At this point they broke apart and gasped for air and Calypso glanced around and caught sight of me standing there staring at them a hurt expression on my face. She broke away from Malcom and started towards me looking like she wanted to explain something but I couldn't take it and I ran. I ran straight through the party without seeing anything around me as I ran I heard Calypso call after me, but I could guess from the expression in her face when she saw me standing there frozen that she knew how I felt about her and that she didn't share my feelings for her. The image of them kissing was imprinted on my brain and I saw it whenever I closed my eyes. As I ran away from the party I heard someone following me and I turned around ready to hit the person but then I realised it was Grover and that he had a sympathetic expression on his face.

He court up to me and gave me a brief hug not caring that we were both guys and that it was weird, he was my best friend and he actually cared. He told me he would take me home, I nodded numbly and followed him to his car, climbing into the passenger side.

When we got to my apartment building he helped me up the stairs to my apartment and unlocked the door with my keys, when she heard the door open my mum walked round the corner with an angry expression and a piece of paper in her hand that I recognised as a report card. She was about to start yelling at me when she saw my devastated expression and that Grover was standing next to me. Her expression softened and she looked at Grover with a question in her eyes. "He court Calypso making out with Malcom" he explained. My mother got a look of understanding in g=her eyes and said, "Take him to his room, I'll talk to him in the morning" Grover nodded and started towards my room.

When we got there, he laid me down on my bed and I fell asleep still fully clothed and I dreamed that I got to sucker punch Malcom in the face.

* * *

**Ok so I know it is short but as this is my first FF go easy on me and don't judge to harshly they will continue to be about this long until I get into the flow of writing. Also as I am Australian I will spell things such as Mom as Mum don't kill me over it its only ****habit nothing against the way the rest of the world spells things**

**Piece Out :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Percy

**Ok guys so this chapter didn't really flow as much as the previous one did and I admit that it is probably not my best work but all the same hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Percy P.O.V**

I woke up with my mum hovering over me with an anxious yet aggravated expression. That's when I remembered last night and I broke. Just like that, I shattered. I buried my face in my pillow and pulled my covers over my head, ignoring my mum. I stayed there for about ten minutes before my mum got annoyed and pulled my covers off my bed and I was just glad that I didn't get undressed before falling asleep last night.

"Are you alright?" mum asked me. I just grunted at that one and she sighed the next statement froze me, "your report card came in" well that explained the aggravation in her expression. I sighed and decided rather I'd face the music now rather than later. I rolled over and waited for the rant that was sure to come. My mother didn't even look angry anymore just disappointed. She sighed and said "you're going to your aunts for the summer. I opened my mouth to object but she cut me off "I told you this would happen if you didn't pick up your grades. But it's not just that, I'm hoping to get you away from Calypso and keep you from moping around, this is as much a gift as a punishment." She said in a tired voice.

"What about my friends" I exclaimed.

"I spoke about it to Grover last night after you were asleep and he agreed that you need to get away from the city for a while" she said "though he said that he'd miss you"

I felt defeated, my best friend had sold me out without even talking to me about it, though I couldn't really get mad because he always has my best interests at heart and that if he considered this to be the best thing for me then it probably was so I agreed to go without much more arguing and my mother seem surprised that I caved so easily. As she left she said "I'll miss you but it's for the best I think" and with that she left my room, closing the door behind her.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Line Break- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After taking a shower Percy started packing his things into a bag making sure that he had enough clothes to last at least two weeks because he did not know what he would be doing at his aunt's place, probably helping out his cousins with the farm work or something like that. When he had packed his things he went to his mother's room to see if she was there. She was and she was talking on the phone and giggling like a school girl which I found odd but then I heard her say 'sorry Paul, but that was so funny' so she was talking to Paul which made sense as they were going out. I knocked on the door and mum told me to come in. She said good bye to Paul and asked if he was ready to leave for the airport saying that she had already booked him a ticket that morning.

As we were heading to the airport we were both silent but we both knew that they would miss each other the entire summer. When we reached the terminal my mother hugged me and made me promise to call her when I landed and then at least once a week after that. As I was walking down the hall to board the plane I looked back and saw that my mother was crying. I turned around and ran back to give her a hug tears welling in my eyes as I did so. Before I could start crying I pulled away, kissed her on the forehead and left before she could see me crying.

After boarding the plane I put my carryon bag in the overhead compartment and sat in my seat preparing to sleep. I really hate flying, I feel like the old Greek God Zeus was slapping around the plane with each spot of turbulence and the only way I could get through it without throwing up is to sleep through the whole flight. As I started to drift off I vaguely noticed the seats filling up around me.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -Line Break- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the plane landed I was woken up by the stewardess. I grabbed my carry-on bag and headed to baggage collection to get my bag before heading out to the parking lot looking for my aunt. As I emerged from the airport I felt the heat life a hit to the stomach, it was swelteringly hot though bearable. My aunt wasn't there but I could see a guy about my age looking at me curiously so I wandered over and said coolly "Done staring yet?" the guy jumped and then held out his hand and smiled sheepishly as he said "Jason Grace, you must be Percy" I took the hand and we shook as I studied him in turn. I hadn't seen him since I was little and I could not really remember him. He had close cropped blond hair, and shockingly blue eyes. He was quite muscular and I guess that comes from working on a farm all your life. He was athletic looking and fit again it's the farm work. I was slightly taller though and that made me feel better as it meant that these people weren't superior to me in every way.

"Done staring yet?" he mimicked my earlier question with a smile. I decided that I liked him and I hoped that the rest of his family were as relaxed and easy going as he was.

Picking up my bag he led me over to an oldish looking ute that was parked in the lot. He threw my back into the tray and pulled out a set of keys he opened the door which wasn't locked gesturing for me to join him inside the cab. Once I did he started the engine with a raw and pulled out of the lot **[A/N: again I'm Australian and here a pickup truck is a ute. Get used to it ;)]**

We drove for about half an hour leaving the township far behind and were driving through green paddocks covered in either some sort of crop or cattle. After a while we turned up a dirt drive way and pulled up to a three story old house. The top floor most likely being an attic. Jason jumped out of the ute and lifted my bag out of the tray and walked casually towards the house. About a meter **[AN Australians use metric system so no ft.] **from the veranda he paused to wait for me to catch up seeing as how I had been staring at my new home for the next few months. Slowly I drew level with him, still staring at the house, trying to remember every detail of it, from the slightly faded colour of the paint, to the shutters on the windows. There was house about a hundred meters from the one were my family lived and I wondered who lived there. I could see a man with blond hair and tan skin sitting by the front door.

As I drew level with Jason I heard the screen door open and out came a girl that looked had short spiky black hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in black punk style clothes. Jason turned to me as she marched up to me, hand extended to shake. I took the hand as Jason introduced us. "Percy this is Thalia my sister, and Thalia this is Percy." Jason and Thalia looked almost nothing alike except for their eyes which were an identical electric blue.

"Yes, I kind of guessed that as that's who mum sent you to get from the airport," Thalia shot at her brother then she smiled at me saying, "it's good to see you again. Though you probably don't remember me seeing as you were only just starting to walk last time we met."

I laughed, already liking this part of my family just as much as the one back in New York. I replied by saying, "your right I don't remember you at all" she smiled shaking her head at her brother before turning around and walking back inside the house calling back to him as she went "Annie and Luke are coming over later, she called when you weren't here."

We followed her into the house Jason saying "Annabeth Chase and Luke Castellan are our best friends, they're together" though he grimaced when he said Luke's name making me wonder if he really did think of Luke as his best friend. When I questioned his about it responded by saying "Annabeth is like my sister and Luke is a known player. I just don't want to see her get hurt" I grunted deciding that I would reserve judgement until I met this Luke guy. Jason led me into the house, still carrying my bag, and into the kitchen which is where I first met my aunt.

She had strait blonde hair that was an exact match to Jason's, and she had the same electric blue eyes as both her children, and her features were almost identical to Thalia's. She smiled at me warmly. She looked so much like my mother it was painful, the only differences between them were their hair, and eye colour. They stood at exactly the same height and even had the same what of smiling with the left side of their mouth lifting fist and the rest following.

She offered her hand and I took it with a smile of my own. Once again Jason introduced me and Aunt Mary said, "It's good to see you again Percy. How are you?"

"I'm … Okay." I lied. I could still feel the hole that Calypso had left in my chest in the place where my heart should be. "How about you Aunt Mary?"

She gave me a look that told me that she knew I was lying either from the tone in my voice or hat she had been talking to my mum. I was leaning more towards the latter, but that was just my gut instinct. "Call me Mary, please" she said in response to the way the way I had referred to her and continued by saying "I'm good thank you." Then she turned to Jason and asked him to show me my room.

Jason left the kitchen and started up the stairs, I hesitated before following. When we made it up the stairs I found that there was a hallway that stretched the length of the house with four five doors coming off it three were obviously bedrooms and one a bathroom. Jason led me to the door that was at the far end of the hall and opened the door. It was obviously a guest bedroom with bare walls and a plain bed cover. Jason dumped my bag on the bed and turned to me saying "so here you go. It's nothing fancy but it'll do you for now. Unpack and make yourself at home." With that he left. Closing the door behind him.

I unpacked my things and tried to make the room look like it was being lived in. I put all my cloths away and then pulled some of the things that I had bought with me from the bag and set them on the small desk in the corner. This had taken him about 45 minutes and so he decided that he would go and have a look around the house.

As I wandered out of my room I remembered something and turned around to go back in. I emerged a minute later with my toiletries bag and went to the bathroom at the opposite end of the hall. Not normally having to share with someone he went straight in. I was met with a screech and I glimpsed Thalia only wearing a towel before being forced backwards out the door and having it slammed shut behind him. I stumbled to the wall on the other side of the hallway and slid down the wall content to wait for Thalia to finish.

When the door opened again Thalia came out with a red face but fully clothed. She yanked the door open and yelled at me saying "What the hell Jackson! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?! What the hell is wrong with you?!

My cheeks reddened as well as she yelled. When she stopped to take a breath I said "Look I'm sorry I have never had to share a bathroom before, and I wasn't thinking. I was just going to put my stuff in there and I didn't think that there was anyone in there because I couldn't hear anyone. She seemed to except this and walked away with a huff, so I walked into the bathroom and put all my stuff away. When I emerged from the bathroom I found that I no longer wanted to explore my new home and decided to go down to the kitchen and see how Mary was doing, and so I headed downstairs.

When I got the kitchen I found that Mary was half way through cooking dinner and so I sat down at the table and made small talk with her, trying to find out more about her family and the small community that lived in the area. She told me that there were only two other teenagers in the area around the farm and they were Annabeth and Luke. She told me that Annabeth lives in the house next door which is not 100 meters from our front do and I thought that that answered my earlier question. She also told me that Luke lived a couple of kilometres back towards town. I thought about this information for some time. I came to the conclusion that it was going to be a boring summer, even if I was glad to be here as it got me away from the drama of Calypso and Malcom.

I was drawn out of my thoughts when we heard the screen door creek open. Mary rolled her eyes when she glanced at the clock that hung on the wall muttering something about how they were always perfectly on time. I turned to the door to the kitchen just as two people entered. It was a boy and a girl I examined the guy first, he had dirty blond hair and aright features but they were marred by a scar that ran down the side of his face. He was tall at least as tall as my 6"2 and he was buff, his arms well defined and his shirt tight across his chest.

I switched my gaze to the girl and my breath came out in a rush.

* * *

**So... I apologise if its terrible but please don't judge to harshly like I said its my first ever fan fic**

**Please review it'll give me motivation :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - PercyAnnabeth

**Ok guys I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but serious cases of writers block and laziness/lack of motivation are not good mixes to have when trying to write so basically I procrastinated by reading other fics. Anyway I'm sorry and I do intend to finish writing this but it will take a while. Enjoy the chapater**

_Previously_

_I switched my gaze to the girl and my breath came out in a rush._

* * *

**Percy P.O.V.**

She was beautiful. With Blond hair done in princess curls, a perfect natural tan. She had a perfect completion, and she wore no makeup which in my opinion made her look so much better than she would have with it on. What really caught me was her eyes they were a stormy grey but they glittered with happiness when she smiled up at the boy next to her like she couldn't believe that she was lucky enough to have him.

My breath returned with a gasp and the two teenagers tuned towards me curiously. The girl I guess must have been Annabeth and the guy Luke. Luke scowled when he saw that I was staring at Annabeth and I quickly averted my gaze before she could notice the attention that I was giving her. I think that she might have still noticed because when I looked back she had a faint blush on her cheeks that I know from my earlier examination of her hadn't been their when they walked into the room. I realised I was staring at her again and swept my gaze around the room looking at anything but the beautiful girl that had just walked into the house.

I felt Luke glaring at me so I think that he had probably noticed the amount of attention that I was giving his Girlfriend. I looked at him apologetically just as Thalia came down the stairs thumping her feet with each step. We all looked up at the sound, she reached the bottom of the stairs and stoped in surprise when she realised that her friends had got here and she hadn't been told.

Thalia unfroze and walked forward saying as she came "Annabeth, Luke meet my cousin Percy" I smiled at them both as I stepped forward and stretched out my hand towards Luke. He took my offered hand and our gazes locked neither of us willing to back down and look away. He smiled at me but the smile never reached his eyes. Thalia as if sensing the tension between us shifted and motioned for Annabeth to say something. Annabeth stepped forward and held out her hand for me to shake. I let go of Luke's hand with a jerk. I then stepped towards Annabeth and took the offered hand. Taking the chance to look directly down into her eyes, I hardly felt the feeling of electricity that travelled through my skin from any point where my skin made contact with hers. Instead I noticed how the grey in her eyes changed as they looked into my sea-green ones, telling me that she felt the current that seemed to pass through my skin, too.

All too soon she looked away and let go of my hand, causing the electric feeling stop I was disappointed but I stepped back as Luke casually slung an arm over her shoulder, continuing to glare at me. Feeling the tension rise once again Thalia cleared her throat and turned to Mary who had been watching the meeting with wary eyes. She kept glancing between me, Annabeth, and Luke as if she already knew that something would happen between the three of us before the summer finished. I dismissed that thought as soon as I had it. No one can see the future.

"Where's Jason?" Thalia asked Mary

At that moment Jason came stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen. Catching sight of Luke and Annabeth he smiled and shook Luke's hand, then turned and gave Annabeth a bear hug. She hugged him back and I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy that I wasn't getting a hug from the gorgeous girl in Jason's arms. When they broke apart Luke once again slung his arm around Annabeth's shoulders and then led her the table. They sat next to one another at the rectangular table. Jason sat at the head of the table and Thalia sat next to her brother leaving me the seat next to Thalia and across from Annabeth as I assumed that the other end of the table was for Mary. I sat down as Mary walked up carrying the delicious smelling food already having set the table, she placed the food in the centre and said "help yourselves!"

We all started loading our plates with food though it as noticeable that Jason, Luke, and I had almost twice the amount on our plates as Thalia, Mary, and Annabeth had on theirs.

* * *

**Annabeth P.O.V**

When I walked in to the Grace House hold I knew that there would be an extra person because their cousin was staying with them for the summer. What I wasn't expecting was for their cousin to be so good looking. He was 6"2 and really well defined with his shirt tight across his chest and around his biceps. I could tell by looking at him that he had abbs.

Any way when I walked into the Grace's house I was absorbed in my conversation with Luke that I didn't realise that we had company. All of a sudden I heard a slight gasp and turned to see a stranger staring at me. I felt myself blush slightly when I saw that he was staring at me. When I looked up into his eyes I was surprised by what I saw, I was expecting the normal brown and hazel that would go with his raven black hair, what I got was sea green eyes that looked like miniature whirlpools with emotions going around in them, though I didn't know him well enough yet to be able to read them now I promised myself I would before the summer was out.

I looked away almost immediately so that I wouldn't get caught looking at him, but then I felt Luke stiffen and he slung an arm over me holding me to him. This meant that he had seen the boy looking at me and was getting jealous, which is something that doesn't happen often as he doesn't usually have anyone to compete with when it comes to his looks but my gods the guy in front of us was better looking.

At that moment Thalia came stomping down the stairs and into the room. When she caught sight of us she took in the seen and sensed the tension that was rolling off Luke as he glared at the boy in front of us who was diligently looking at anything but me though he would occasionally glance at me before quickly looking away like he was trying really hard not to look at me but was failing miserably. Thalia once again glanced between Luke and the boy, then she unfroze and walked forward saying as she came "Annabeth, Luke meet my cousin Percy." Percy stepped forward with a smile that was crooked and cheeky but that made his entire face light up. The smile made something happen to Annabeth though she didn't know what. And she _hated_ not knowing something.

Percy held out his hand to Luke which forced him to release me before stretching out his hand they shook and it looked like he was trying to crush Percy's hand. To his credit Percy didn't even flinch, and Annabeth knew how strong Luke was from working on a farm all his life. If anything Luke grimaced slightly in pain.

I glanced at Thalia and found her looking at me, she motioned to me to brake the uncomfortable silence that had griped the room. I stepped forward towards Percy with my hand outstretched for him to shake. He broke his staring contest with Luke, he jerked his hand back, and turned his gaze to me, looking directly into my eyes he stepped towards me and took my hand, still looking into my eyes. I felt a shock from anyplace where his skin touched mine. Still looking into his eyes I saw a flicker of surprise surface from all the other unreadable emotions swirling his green eyes. It showed me that he felt the electrical like current running between our hands and up my arm, that and the feeling in my stomach just confused me and sent questions like how, why, and what racing through my mind. The moment I deemed it polite I let go of his hand and saw another emotion surface in his beautiful sea-green eyes, it was disappointment and I don't know how I could read him so well when I just met him but to me it was clear as day what his eyes were saying, yet I still couldn't decipher the emotions in the back of his eyes. Something almost like adoration mixed with pain and also annoyance.

I felt Luke put his arm around me protectively, but I didn't really take any notice since my mind was still focused on Percy and these mysterious feeling he gave me. I knew that I couldn't like him because, one, I barely know him, and two I already have Luke, and sure I knew his reputation as a player but he treats me differently from all the other girls that he has dated, or at least, that's what I told myself. In actuality he treated me no different from every other girl at our school and I think that subconsciously, I knew this and had to tell myself that he did so that I could be happy with him. The problem that my overly analytical brain keeps coming back to is that in the two months that Luke and I had been going out he never gave me the feeling that Percy did and I had only known Percy for like ten minutes.

Thalia broke the silence that had fallen "where's Jason?" as if on cue he stumbled down the stairs. He caught sight of Luke and I, he came over and shook Luke's hand there was tension but it was nowhere near as intense as the one between Percy and Luke. I knew that Jason and Thalia didn't like Luke and the especially didn't like the fact that we were dating, and I knew it was because of Luke's reputation around the district, but they weren't able to do anything they could do about it and they also knew that I could take care of myself if he tried to do anything I wasn't comfortable with although that wouldn't stop Jason playing the big brother (even though he's younger than me) role and beating the crap out of Luke most likely with the help of Percy now that he was here. Jason let go of Luke's hand and gave me a hug. Luke didn't like when Jason hugs me but he can't do anything about it because he had found out years ago was stronger than he was and from one glance at Percy I could tell he was stand up for his family even if he hadn't seen them in years and didn't know them very well, from the look at him it looked like he could also beat Luke into the ground without much trouble either as soon as Luke made a move against Jason.

After Jason let me go Luke once again put an arm over me protectively and led me to the table that Mary was setting with food and cutlery. We all sat in our usual positions Jason was at the head with Thalia on his right and Luke on his left. Mary sat at the other end of the table with Percy on her right and me across from him making it really hard not to look at him.

"Help yourselves" Mary said.

The boys all waited for Mary, Thalia, and I had served ourselves before helping themselves. They all had about double what we girls had. I shook my head, thinking about how they all had toned, muscly physiques and yet they could eat like they hadn't eaten in days.

* * *

**Ok guys hope you like it I feel like its not my best work but hey that for you to judge please let me know through reviews. and as all you authors know reviews really helps with the whole lack of motivation thing**

**So please ****please ****please ****please REVIEW**


End file.
